Tangled : The Witch's Return
by Cristal-san
Summary: In which Vanille, the daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn, causes the reappearance of Mother Gothel. Trapped in the high tower, how will the new princess save her kingdom? Chapter 2's sequel up.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, my first Tangled fanfic! I wanted to write this since I saw the movie, but only started it now. Hope you'll like it! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I only own Vanille. **

**

* * *

**

Tangled : The witch's return

Chapter One : The spell of capture

"Vanille! Vanille! Where are you?"

Queen Rapunzel was walking all the way round the castle, looking for the missing princess, but the child was nowhere to be found. She soon met King Eugene, who was searching outside in town, with a crew of his best men. He answered the worried look of his wife by a sad head sign.

"I looked for her everywhere, darling... in the town, in the church, by the river..."

He caressed softly Rapunzel's long and thick brown hair.

"Everyone in the village will help us searching. Are you sure she's not in the castle?"

Rapunzel sighed.

"The servants and I turned every area up side down, but that little pest seems to have simply vanished. And this, on the day of the ball to find her future fiancé..."

Eugene smiled mockingly.

"Bah! I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later. Is everything ready, by the way?"

"Of course! And the guests will arrive very soon... ooh, Vanille, when you'll get back, I promise to punish you just like you deserve it!"

"My love, don't get nervous, you know that you're so much prettier when you smile..." said Eugene, knowing very well that this little sentence was all that Rapunzel needed to take anger away.

This time again, the brown-haired queen smiled softly.

"Come with me and let's see how things are doing up there..." Eugene declared, taking Rapunzel's arm.

They finally left the corridor.

Night was falling, and in the nearby forest, the trees and plants were becoming dark. The night's animals were coming out of their sleeping places. And the light of a lantern was shining here and there, then disappeared.

The young girl was walking quickly, looking around her with fear and anguish in her big green eyes. She had stayed too long in the woods, walking and playing around cheerfully, but since nightfall, she got lost.

"Mother and father will be furious..." she whispered, talking to herself to forget her fear. "I'll be late for the ball..."

She could barely see what was in front of her now, and suddenly she bumped on a big stone. Her lantern broke itself.

"Vanille, you silly!" she muttered, picking up in her arms the very long blonde hair that escaped from the cap of her coat as she fell down.

When she got up, however, she found herself in a strange place.

In the center of a plain surrounded by high mountains, was standing a very high tower with a big balcony. The place was apparently deserted, judging by the dirt on the stones and the ivy that was growing all around it.

"What the...", whispered the young girl. "I wonder who could live up there... mother and father never told me such a place existed..."

Vanille approached softly the tower, and examined it with curiosity, forgetting her parents and the ball that was waiting for her.

She discovered a wooden door, covered with dust and spiders webs. After a few seconds of hesitation, Vanille turned the handle.

She came in, and found herself in a big room with stairs that led to the superior story. There were paintings all over on the walls. They were a little faded with time, but Vanille could see a beautiful girl with blonde hair watching lights far away in the night. As she was examining it carefully, Vanille realized that the paint was running on the walls. She immediately understood that there was something wrong, and tried to go away...

Tried.

As she came to the door, the keyhole started shining with a red light, and the door locked itself. Vanille was pushed back into the room.

Freaked out, the young princess saw all the paintings running from the walls, filling in the room like water. Now completely panicked, Vanille was feeling herself drowning... that seemed to last for hours...

When it all stopped, she was still in the tower, and a horrible woman wearing a red dress was standing in front of her. She was staring at Vanille with a wicked smile, and was holding a hairbrush...

* * *

**To be continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Well I'l afraid the update was a little long to come, but as I couldn't get to my computer during the holidays, this arrives only now. Still, don't worry, I'm not forgetting the story. As a proof, here's quite a long chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**Chapter Two : A magic hair

Van was shocked, and panicked as the unknown lady was walking towards her. She quickly had a look around her to find a place to hide, but there was absolutely nothing in that big room, except the mirror. She really didn't know who that woman was, but had a very bad feeling about her. She thought that this stranger was old and ugly enough to be a witch. Yeah, that was certainly what she was. A witch.

Van, who was frightened by witches since ever, shivered. And she startled as she heard the lady's voice for the first time.

"Am I scaring you, child?"

It wasn't a mean voice, just soft and weak, like a grandmother's.

But Vanille, not reassured at all, simply nodded by a head gesture that made her long hair float around her body. The lady was very close to her now. She painfully raised a hand towards Vanille's face, and touched the blonde hair with a satisfied look.

"There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of, princess Vanille", the woman went on with a smile that wanted to be nice, but that made her face even uglier. Van shivered again.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Everyone knows who you are, little princess. There's nothing strange about it. Anyway, let me explain you why you're there."

Vanille waited, feeling more and more bad at ease. She couldn't help thinking that she'd never get out of that tower.

"I'm very old, as you can see. Old and sick. I need to be healed frequently. You already allowed me to come back to this world, but I won't last long without a cure. And... you're the only one to be able to do it, Vanille."

"M – me?..." Van whispered, walking backwards. "But how would I do it? I'm not a healer..."

The old lady showed the hairbrush, took Van's wrist and sat her down on a chair that seemed to have just appeared. She took a piece of her hair in her right hand, then started to brush it, softly. In so doing, she began singing a little song.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine."

During this time, Van, amazed, saw her hair shining more and more brightly. And when she saw the old lady, she realized that she was becoming younger and very beautiful.

"Just as I thought", said the woman, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "The mother transmitted what was lost to her daughter. This one I must not let go this time."

Vanille got up from her seat and tried silently to reach the entry door. But she felt a foot pulling on her hair and fell on the floor.

"Were you thinking about leaving me, sweetheart?"

"But I must go home..." Vanille whispered. "Mother and father will be very angry."

"And what if I, Gothel, were your new mother now? You could do anything you want in this house. The only thing I want you to do, is to heal me like you just did."

But Van shook her head.

"I can't do that. I'm really not your daughter after all."

Gothel gave her a dark look, then smiled.

"Very well. I knew you'd say something like that, and I'll do what must be done. No matter how you try... you'll never get out of here."

As she was saying this, Gothel pointed her right hand towards Vanille. A flash of dark light appeared and surrounded the princess.

"Forget, my child, your past life. The one and only parent that you ever knew, is me. I am Gothel, your mother."

The dark smog floating around her, was blinding Van, stopping her from thinking. The words spoken by Gothel were entering her mind, to never leave it.

As if that wasn't enough, the witch pointed the mirror, and it started moving towards Vanille. A dark, red light was coming out of it.

It all happened very quickly then...

The light took the shape of a great hand, that grabbed Vanille and aspired her into the mirror.

At that moment, everything went black.

When Vanille opened her eyes, it seemed to her that she had slept for several days. She tried to get up and realized that she was laying down in a bed. Her bed, of course. In her pretty little room at the top of the high tower. Had she been sick?... probably... it was the only reason she could

find for staying in bed for such a long time.

"_Wh – where's mother?..." _she wondered, getting up. _"I have to brush my hair to heal her."_

She went out of her room and walked downstairs. There she found Gothel, who was sat down by the fire. She got up as soon as she heard Van's footsteps.

"Are you feeling better, my darling? I was so worried about you. You could have been severely hurt. Next time, avoid playing with your hair into the house, right?"

Vanille nodded silently. Gothel opened her arms towards her, and showed her the chair next to her.

"It's time, sweetie."

So, Vanille sat down and let Gothel brushing her hair, while she sang the song.

"I have to leave for a moment, Vanille. You'll use your hair to get me out, and to go in when I come back, as always. It won't be long."

They went upstairs, and the young girl threw her long hair by the window. Her mother climbed on it and Vanille moved the crank that was near it. Gothel went down, until the floor. She waved a hand towards her, and left towards the woods.

Vanille was now alone in the tower. Unable to think of something else to do, she took a chair, a hairbrush, and sat near the mirror. She began brushing her hair, while looking at her reflection. And, slowly, she saw the picture changing...

* * *

**So, what do you guys think she'll see in the mirror? The answer next time! Just one more thing, I'd like to get feedback. So don't hesitate, send a review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2  sequel

Chapter 2 – sequel

Vanille saw in the mirror a brown – haired queen with short hair, and a tall, handsome king, talking on a balcony. She didn't knew why, but she felt like she always knew them. And when she heard them talking it was more than just a feeling then.

"She's still nowhere to be seen. We searched everywhere, and no one can tell where she is", declared the king.

"There is but one place..." the queen whispered. "One of all. We kept her away from it all these years – but what if she somehow managed to get there, and if something happened there? This place is cursed and filled with evil..." she hid her beautiful face in her hands, as the king put an arm around her shoulders.

"My love, I'll make the area be turned up side down right away. If really Vanille is in there for some reason, we'll find her and take her back home." He sighed. "I have a strange feeling, as if history was repeating itself."

That was all. The picture disappeared, leaving the mirror's glass coming back. Van was astonished. Why would the king and queen looking for her? She was where she had to be. In her own house, waiting for her dear mother. She raised her shoulders and started to brush her hair, taking her time, as there was nothing much to do. As she was doing this however, the hair started to shine, and the scene around her changed. She wasn't alone anymore. A young man and woman were there. Van recognized them as the king and queen, thought they were younger, and the future queen had a long blonde hair just like hers. They were leaving the tower by using the girl's hair. Surprised and curious, Van wondered if she could do it as well... it was worth trying.

* * *

**This was quite short indeed, but I don't have much time right now... *sighs*, thought I'll do my best to write more often.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this was a long time since I last published. But here's chapter 4 at last. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer : I only own Vanille and Leo.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Encounter in the woods

Van imitated the blonde-haired girl, and soon she found herself on the grassy ground. It felt good to be outside, but she waisted no time exploring. She knew where she had to go, and rushed all the way to the royal castle. But as she was running into the forest, she didn't see the great horse that was coming by her direction. The person on it did see her, however, and stopped the beast right on time. Freaked out as she had no time to avoid it, Van shrieked and fell down as she was trying to protect herself.

Someone descended from the horse's back.

"I'm really sorry. Are you hurt?"

Van looked up to the person that was talking and saw a tall and handsome boy with black hair long to his shoulders and large dark eyes. He kneeled and took her hand to get her up.

"I'm fine, but you could have been careful", Van replied, quite annoyed by this. "You could have killed me."

"You were running so fast that I had no time to get my horse away. Why are you so much in a hurry?"

"This is none of your business", Van said in an angry tone. "Get back to your horse and just go away."

"Allow me to insist on repairing this mistake, my Lady", the stranger went on, bowing slightly. "I could take you to wherever you're going."

Van hesitated, raising a shoulder. She wasn't trusting that guy. But she was getting tired of running and she needed only a little rest.

"I'm heading for the royal castle at the city. If you can get me there I accept your offer", she answered with a little yawn.

The boy nodded and helped her getting on the horse.

"So, who might you be, and why are you so far away from home?" he asked her, nicely.

But Van wouldn't answer, why would she go talking to someone she barely knew? Instead, she just said :

"Well, I return you the question first."

The boy raised his shoulders. "Very well. My name is Leo. I am the royal prince and son to Queen Gothel."

* * *

**To be continued of course, as soon as I've got more time.**


End file.
